fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 (Nintendo HDS)
Mario Kart 9 is the tenth game in the Mario Kart series (MK8D included). It will release in March 2020 for the Nintendo HDS. It will be the biggest Mario Kart game for a fully portable system and the second to biggest in the whole series. Characters Standard *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Baby Mario *Baby Peach *Toad *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Bowser Unlockable *Koopa Troopa *Goomba *Dry Bones *Shy Guy *Bowser Jr. *Diddy Kong *Birdo *Toadette *Baby Luigi *Baby Daisy *Kamek *Nabbit *King Boo *King Bob-Omb *Rosalina *Petey Piranha *Prof. E-Gadd *Mii Courses Race courses *Mushroom Cup *Flower Cup *Coin Cup *Star Cup *Special Cup *Shell Cup *Banana Cup *Blooper Cup *Leaf Cup *Lightning Cup Battle courses Retro Nitro Game Modes *Single Player **Grand Prix **VS Race **Time Trials **Battle ***Balloon Battle ***Coin Runners ***Bob-Omb Blast ***Shine Thief ***Knock-Out **Missions *Local Multiplayer **Grand Prix ***Solo ***Team **VS Race ***Solo ***Team **Time Trials **Battle ***Balloon Battle ***Coin Runners ***Bob-Omb Blast ***Shine Thief ***Knock-Out *Online Multiplayer **Official Lobby ***VS Race ***Battle **Custom Lobbys ***Recommended ***Regional ***Friends ***Search ***Filter **Tournaments ***Create a tournament ***Search by code ***Search by type ***Favorites ***Recommended ***Search ***Filter Other select screen options *Shop **Characters **Vechiles **Items *Amiibo *Help *Options **Account **Customize **Gameplay **Controls Grand Prix In Grand Prix, you race full cups against computers. The goal is to get as much points as you can and to end up as high as you can on the leaderboards. Grand Prix is the main mode to unlock new content like characters, race cups and vechile(s) (parts). You can play Grand Prix alone or with friends, in teams and solo. You can race in classes: 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, 200cc & Mirror. VS Race In VS race, you can race on tracks you choose yourself, as long as you want, on what difficulty & speed you want. You set it all yourself and just play for fun, on your own or with friends, local or online. Time Trials In Time Trials you race on a track, and try to finish as fast as possible. For this, you only have 3 mushrooms, no opponents and no other items. In other words, it's just skill-based. You can try to beat staff ghost data to unlock new content, and you can see how good you are on the online leaderboards. The leaderboards also show your friends data, so beat them up! You can also race together and find out who's the fastest real-time in local multiplayer. Battle In Battle Mode, you and computers, your friends or people all around the world can battle it out in special arenas in different modes. From collecting coins to not getting hit by any item, this mode is pure fun. There are 5 different battle modes in this game: Balloon Battle In Balloon Battle, you'll start with a set amount of balloons (usually 3 or 5) and you have to try to keep them, but also take others' away. You'll lose a balloon if you get hit by an item. Most hits give the player who hit you a point, but the items Feather and Mushroom make you steal a balloon directly from another player. Whne you lose all your balloons, you will respawn but lose half your points. The player/team with the most points at the end of a round, wins. Coin Runners In Coin Runners, the goal is simple: collect and keep as much coins as you can. Coins are spread all over the battle arena and all players can collect them. When you get hit by most items, you lose 1 to 10 coin(s), depending on your coin tall at that moment. The coins will drop on the floor around you, for anyone to collect. But, like in Balloon Battle, if someone jumps over you with a feather or boosts into you with a Mushroom, they steal 1 to 5 coins directly from you. The player/team who has the most coins at the end of a round, wins. Bob-Omb Blast Bob-Omb Blast's purpose is similar to Balloon Battle's, but the only difference is that while you can get all items in Balloon Battle, you can only get Bob-Ombs in this one. You can stack up up to 10 Bob-Ombs in your item slot, and everytime you get hit by a Bob-Omb exploding, you lose 1 to 10 points, depending on your amount of points. Everytime you hit someone with your Bob-Omb, you gain 1 point. You can not be hit by your own Bob-Ombs. The player/team with the most points at the end of a round, wins. Shine Thief In Shine Thief, a Shine appears somewhere in the centre of a map in the beginning of the game, and one player is able to collect it. All other players will have to try to steal the Shine from this player. They can do this with items. Almost all items will cause the Star to drop on the floor somewhere around the player who had it when hit, except for the Feather and the Mushroom, those will steal the Shine directly from the player. The player who first holds the Shine for a set amount of time, wins. If there's no winner in an online game after 5 minutes, the player who held the Shine for the longest time wins. Knock-Out Knock-Out is a new mode to the Mario Kart series, but is very simple. Once a player get hit by an item, he's out of the game. The player who remains at the end of the game wins. If there's no winner in an online game after 5 minutes, all remaining players will win. Missions Mission Mode makes its return in this game, after it only appeared in Mario Kart DS and tdidn't make it to Mario Kart Wii even though they planned so in the beginning. The Mission Mode in this game will, like Mario Kart DS', include 9 "worlds" which all include 8 "levels" and a boss fight. All bosses in the Mission Mode are seen before in Super Mario 3D World/Land or Super Mario Odyssey. Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Nintendo HDS Games